


leashed

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [96]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foot licking, Leashes, Pet Play, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, commission, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Sometimes, the only thing that Raven can rely on to help her relax is Garfield. And sometimes, that involves putting him on a leash and having him play the part of her pet.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: Commissions [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 16





	leashed

Working as a superhero might be satisfying, in countless ways, but every bit of that satisfaction is offset by exhaustion. It’s tiring, and can be stressful, as well. Raven doesn’t really mind that, in truth, but at times it does get to be a bit much. At times, she needs to relieve stress. Usually she can read, or further her research, meditate… all sorts of methods that generally help to ease the tension she feels. But, at times, none of those are enough.

There are times where, no matter what she may try, nothing takes the edge off. Well, nothing she usually does, anyway. She does have more advanced methods, but she doesn’t like relying on them unless she absolutely has to. Namely, because they involve relying on others. One other in particular.

Beast Boy, as he may be called on the job, is helpful when Raven needs to blow off some steam that simply won’t go away any other way. He is always eager enough to help her, of course, but Garfield, as she calls him in times like this, isn’t exactly the calmest around. Raven has her methods for getting around that, naturally, and today she calls on Garfield, heading to his room with her equipment in hand. 

As soon as he answers the door to find Raven, he knows what she has in mind. He smiles at her, eager to be involved in whatever it is she needs in order to relax. She could say a great many things about Garfield, but in the end, he is always eager to help her out. She may give him quite a bit of grief, but he is there for her when she needs it, and Raven is honestly quite fond of him. The first time she put a collar on him, having him play out the part of her pet, he was a bit thrown off, but it’s safe to say he’s relaxed into the role quite easily now.

It’s not as if more animalistic things don’t come naturally to him, given his powers, he’s just not usually one to be tamed. Of course, Raven is exceedingly gifted at pushing the limits of the usual into the unusual, and that is the case with Garfield as well. He has taken to his collar and his leash quite well, so long as Raven is the one holding the other end. 

“Rough day?” he asks, as he invites her in.

“Mhm,” Raven answers, not speaking. Garfield knows better than to press, knowing that she needs to relax before he has any hope of getting her to open up. He has grown to be quite good at reading Raven’s moods, mysterious as they might be. She is full of mystery, and wonder, and he finds it easier to just do his best to go along with whatever it is she needs.

If Raven wants to talk to him about something, she’ll do it on her own time. He knows she only comes to him like this when she’s more stressed out than usual, but he doesn’t want to add to that stress by trying to pry. In many ways, he’s the perfect match for her. Excitable at times, but also mellow at others. He does know how to relax, and how to let nature take its course. 

That being said, there’s very little natural about the way he crouches, while Raven takes a seat on his bed. She reaches down, placing the collar around his neck. Once it is secure, she attaches the leash, and Garfield seems to probe the length of the lead he’s been given. Like any good pet, he wants to know his limits, so he takes a quick walk around the room, making sure not to stray too far from his master. Raven lets him, watching as he walks around on all fours, perfectly playing the part of her obedient little pet. She can’t help but smile, faint as it may be.

There’s something about how easily he takes to this, how much he seems to enjoy letting her take charge, that always calms her. She can feel the stress fading already, and they haven’t even really gotten started. She’s got plenty of things in mind for her little pet, plenty of ways to help herself release the tension from their jobs.

She wonders if he enjoys this as well. If letting her take charge allows him to relax as well, relying on the structure she provides just as much as she relies on his obedience. Once he’s done making his rounds, testing the length of his leash, he comes back to her, taking a seat beside her feet. He looks up at her, cocking his head to one side, as if waiting for her guidance. For a moment, Raven simply looks at him.

He doesn’t flinch from her gaze at all, every bit calm and collected as he plays out his part. It’s amazing, she still can’t quite get used to this even after all the times she’s relied on him for this. He’s cute, she has to admit, but a lot of that stems from the way he looks at her now. She’s never been much of a pet person, but she must admit there must be some appeal to it. Of course, it’s not the same comparing the human playing the part to an actual animal, but if a dog were to look at its owner with even half the love and dedication in Garfield’s eyes right now, Raven must admit she could see why people would keep them around and care for them.

“Who’s my good boy?” Raven asks, a strange question given the deadpan delivery. Not that her pet minds. He grins up at her, leaning in to lick at her leg, and that is enough to crack Raven’s icy exterior. She actually giggles for a moment, at the feeling of his tongue on her leg, but it is not long before Garfield is moving on. Beast Boy is always quick to move things along, knowing exactly what it is Raven really needs from him.

He works his way down, licking her as he goes. He enjoys this, he really does. Showing Raven exactly how much he cares for her, how dedicated he is to her. It may be a part he’s playing, he may be pretending to be her pet, but all of the feelings he has for her are genuine, beneath it all. He loves Raven, whether she is his master or not. He knows that she puts on her cold front, acting like this is all just some gambit to relieve stress, but in truth, he knows she feels the same way about him as he does about her.

He loves having a chance to show her that, to worship her body and show her how much he appreciates her. He pauses often, focusing on different parts of her legs. For one moment, he’ll be licking her calf, then further down, to her ankle. By the time he reaches her feet, and Raven kicks off her shoes, he can finally get to the best part. He starts off slow, licking his way down from her ankle, where he left off. 

HIs tongue is wet and warm on her skin, but by now, the tickling sensation has faded, making way for pure pleasure. Raven enjoys this, though that was a shock at first. She never would have guessed at the joy that could be derived from having someone worship her feet like this, but she now realizes she was missing out. This is perfect, and she loves it.

Garfield is quite skilled, as well. He takes his time, showing her the depths of his love and devotion with every stroke of his tongue. She wants to praise him, to heap praise upon him, because he deserves it, but for some reason such words don’t come easily to her. She has to struggle to get them out, and honestly, Garfield doesn’t expect them. He knows Raven’s feelings well enough, and wouldn’t want her struggling to express them when he can read her like one of her books.

He focuses on her heel for now, working his way down that gentle slope, then to the underside of her foot, Raven lifting it to make it easier on him. She cries out at the feeling of his tongue, playing along her skin. Beast Boy loves this feeling, knowing that Raven is in heaven with each and every motion he makes. He likes making her feel good, likes knowing that the tension and stress she feels is eased by his every touch. It makes him feel good, knowing she is enjoying herself. He could worship her feet for hours, if given the chance.

Of course, in the end, Raven’s desires end up overwhelming her long before he is given such a chance. She enjoys this a bit too much, in the end, and finds it difficult to let him enjoy her feet for too long. By now, he is already to her toes, letting his tongue play in between them, running along her skin. She loves it, and can’t help curling them as her pleasure overwhelms her. Raven is in heaven, enjoying every second of this.

Garfield is simply too good at this, too skilled at being her pet and showing her a good time. She can only take this for so long, her whimpers and moans coming more and more often. She does her best to hold out, to let him have his fun for as long as he wants, but it’s only a matter of time before it proves to be too much. Once she’s had her fill, once the heat of her arousal threatens to overwhelm her, Raven tugs on the leash, pulling her pet back and up towards her.

“You’ve been a very good boy,” she murmurs, looking down at him. Even as she pulls him away from her, he knows what is coming. If he were to shift into a dog right now, taking the form he is playing out in truth, she is certain his tail would be wagging a mile a minute. “I need you, so come on up.”

And with that order, he hops up into bed beside her. He already knows what is coming, so he rolls over, onto his back, settling into bed comfortably. Raven is not surprised to find his erection straining against his uniform, already eager for her touch. Garfield might be willing to service her for as long as she would allow it, but his body still has its needs. His body still has its wants. And right now, he needs her and he wants her just as badly as she needs him. She can hardly keep herself together by now, panting from her need.

He plays his part perfectly, even now. He still does not speak, still does not do anything other than look up at her expectantly, even as she frees his cock. One, two quick pumps, and he’s fully hard. Raven can hardly keep her head on straight, overwhelmed by her need for him. She pushes her leotard aside, exposing her cunt, and straddles him. Without another word, she sinks down onto him, moaning as his cock fills her. Garfield moans as well, joining her as the pleasure overwhelms him. He can’t keep silent in the face of her tight cunt, slowly sinking down onto his cock. He has long since learned that she is the perfect fit, and by now, Raven is absolutely soaked for him. It’s not difficult at all for her to take him, to let him fill her, and as she clings to the leash with one hand, she supports herself with the other. Her hand rests on his shoulder, as Garfield places his on her hips, giving her much needed support as she begins to ride him. She starts out slow at first, bouncing up and down on his cock, but quickly picks up her pace. Raven is usually the one setting the pace with them, with Garfield more than happy to let her take charge.

As much as she enjoys being in command, relaxing through that, Garfield is able to relax by letting go, by letting Raven be the one guiding things and taking care of her pet. It’s a fair trade, and both of them are happy in the end. Each bounce adds to the pleasure that both of them feel, though Raven is much further along than Beast Boy at this point. He’s been doing his best to pleasure her, and she has been doing very little in return.

Not that he expects anything, of course. When he is playing the part of her pet, it’s all about her, anything else is secondary. But now, as more and more of that fades away, as Raven rides him and the lines of their roleplay blur, it is time for him to enjoy himself just as much as she enjoys herself. It’s only fair, after all. That is why Raven puts her all into riding him.

She can be quite fierce once she gets going, showing a surprising tenacity. She may be calm and cold much of the time, but once she is giving way to her desires, to the arousal that spurs her on, Raven is intense. Each and every motion brings her closer to her goal, so nothing slows her, nothing stops her. In time, she will reach her peak, and will come down from it, slowly returning to her usual self. It is a side of her that Garfield is happy he gets to see, a side of her that not many people know at all.

He knows better than to bring that up, to try and talk to her about it or even tease her about it, knowing that there’s no telling what she might do or say to him if he did. No, he is content to merely ride this out, or rather, in this case, to let her ride him. He can enjoy the feeling of her tight cunt, bouncing up and down on his cock, driving him mad from pleasure.

Of course, that’s not quite enough for Raven. Try as she might to ramp up the pleasure that Garfield feels, to get them to some semblance of being even, nothing seems to be working. No matter how hard she tries, her own pleasure builds just as quickly as his does. She is at a loss, until an idea finally dawns on her. She can simply use her abilities to even the score. Garfield notices when she uses them, but he can hardly get a word out before he feels the effect.

With her on top of him, riding him, he can’t make any move to avoid the tendril of dark energy that is sprouting beneath him. There shouldn’t be room for any such thing, but given the nature of Raven’s power, it’s no matter for her to summon the energy directly beneath him, sending it up and into his ass.

He cries out at the sudden contact, surprised to find the tentacle that pushes up into him is warm, and pleasant. It’s the first time Raven has tried anything like this, and Garfield might have even said no had she asked if it was okay, first. He may be startled, may be put off, but he is equally startled to find how pleasant it feels. As she rides him, the energy thrusts in and out of him as well, in time with her motions. It’s such an overwhelming sensation, with Raven’s cunt bouncing on him, and this tentacle shoving into him, and Garfield finds he is completely speechless.

Raven doesn't mind that, however. She is simply pleased to see her efforts bearing fruit. In no time at all, she has pushed him to the same point she’s at. She can tell he is nearing his limit, and sooner rather than later. She is happy this worked so well, but now that she’s looking down at him, watching the way his face shifts with each and every thrust of the energy tentacle, she can’t bring herself to stop.

It is having such an effect on him, overwhelming him in ways she never would have thought possible. She can’t help herself, she wants to experiment more. She begins twisting the tentacle within him, flexing it, testing what feels best to him. Every motion seems to drive him closer to the brink, but she can't stop herself.

“You really enjoy that, don’t you?” she asks, finally unable to keep quiet.

“Y-yeah!” Garfield admits, knowing that lying would be pointless. He knows she can tell he loves this, he’s making it far too obvious. But it all feels far too good. WIth her on top, steadily pushing him closer to the edge, riding him so fast, so intensely, and with this tentacle shoving into him again and again, twisting into different shapes within him, how is he supposed to handle this? It’s all too much, and he was not at all prepared for this.

If he puts his mind to it, he can usually last quite a while with Raven, focusing on making her feel good is a great way to prolong his own pleasure. But like this? He is finding it impossible to focus on much of anything. Raven is driving him mad, each and every second bringing him closer to the brink. He can’t take this, he simply can’t, no matter how hard he may try.    
Garfield only manages it last for a few more moments, before he finally succumbs to his need. With a groan, he comes, his seed spilling into Raven, leaving her to sink down onto him one last time, her power finally fading. With Garfield pushed past his limit, with the heat of his come filling her, Raven finally gives in to her need as well. She cries out as she tips forward, wrapping her arms around Garfield. 

“That was amazing,” Beast Boy admits, still blushing a bit.

“Yeah, well, you were a good pet,” Raven says, reaching up to pat him on the head. “We can always do that again, if you want.”

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” he admits, still looking a bit embarrassed by it all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
